Agent Booth
by Archnemeses
Summary: FBI Agent Booth always fights for what is right. Post NFA did our two favorite vamps get their reward? Two new lives, one new cause. Any combination of possible pairings! Please R&R! Rating may change.
1. Undercover

**Title: **Agent Booth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any character from the Joss Whedon-verse.

**Pairing**: undetermined (hehehe)

**A/N**: This story takes place a few months after Not Fade Away. This is a story about Angel and Spike after the Shanshu. This story involves the Angel characters, but takes place within the show 'Bones'. If you haven't seen it, it's the story of street smart FBI agent Booth (played by yup…David Boreanaz) paired with smart chick, forensic anthropologist called 'Bones' by Booth. Think Mulder and Scully.

**Chapter 1: Undercover**

Federal Agent Booth was already running late having spelt in five minutes longer than intended. So he needed to shave quickly, carefully he outlined his face with the blade. Using the mirror to guide his hand then became frozen by it.

It was such a simple task, looking at your own reflection. But it then hit him how much it meant. If you hadn't been able to see your own face for two hundred years, it would take some getting use to. Everything was taking time to adjust to. He still winced when he was out in the sun, and always needed sunglasses. Food was so new and delicious but at the same time his hunger was never again satisfied. Everything was so hard to get use too.

The last time he was human being stripped of his power had been the hardest part. Being helpless against the danger he knew was all around him. This bargain with the Powers That Be was better though, he was the first male slayer.

(Flash back)

-Darkened ally way in the thick of the battle-

_Angel had lost Wesley and Gunn was out. Illyria had been generous when she said he would last five minutes. Spike was very badly beaten but Angel knew the fight he had left in him, that's why he never expected what would happen next. As Spike was thrown across the ally by a massive demon he landed on a pile of broken boxes and one hit him in the chest. _

_Angel will never forget that look he gave him the second before he was dusted. And it was then that he was caught off guard and the scaly green demon plunged the wooden end of this ax into his heart. _

_It wasn't fire and brim stone that woke him up but a cockney accent and a heavy body on him. He awoke to find a dry and clean Spike on top of him, dressed as usual with his ear to his chest._

"_You always have all the bloody luck. I swear how many times a guy gotta die for the PTB to be shanshued. I mean burned alive or... undead, become a ghost. What do I got do change my name then and wear my hair sticken straight up. " Spike said lifting himself up while remaining seated atop him._

**A/N: So what do you think this is a very complicated story in my head so review if you think I should continue? And I will try to update my other stories soon sry.**


	2. Partners in Crime

**Title: **Agent Booth

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

**Pairing**: constantly changing (hehehe)

**A/N**: Sry about not updating in so long but you know school, it eats up your life. But now I'm back. I'm also updating About a Boy so look for me later this week. And Angel is "FBI Agent Steely Booth" to everyone in the story but I may go back and forth with the name mainly when relating to Spike.

**Thanks to Reviewers**: Night Essence, and all the others. Whoa 12 reviews for one chapter thanks so much. So I know I've got and audience. Ok so here's the long awaited second chapter.

**Chapter 2: Partners in Crime**

Angel felt a buzzing in his pants and was alarmed until he realized it was his cell phone. This 21st century technology wasn't that easy to get use to. It was his boss a new case, body found, well parts of a body found while building a new subdivision. A small smile came to his face not because of the decapitated body, but for the fact he was going to get to work with Bones. He hadn't had a "special' case with her in awhile and missed it.

He was standing next to his dresser putting on his watch and tripped over something causing him to hit his elbow on the bureau. The culprit was a scuffed pair of black Doc Martins on his bedroom floor. The angry huff woke the other person in the room.

"Spike you have your own closet. If you keep leaving your stuff on the floor I swear you can sleep in your own bed." Angel said turning toward the bed. "Umm… no you wouldn't, I think you'd miss me too much." Spike smirked and curled deeper into the blankets.

"You can at least help me keep this house clean. I'm going to work; you know to make the money that keeps you in cigarettes and blood. Instead of playing X-BOX all day why don't you go to the shooting range, put your skills to some use. " Angel said walking towards the bed.

"Skills huh. Well, now do I have to earn my keep then?" Spike asked with an arched eyebrow as his blankets fell exposing his bare chest. "No, I'm already late. I'll call later tonight; we'll grab a beer together." Angel replied hesitating for a second before leaving with a smile on his face. And Spike gave a sleepy grumble rolling over and going back to sleep. He made sure to close the blinds behind him, even though Angel could now enjoy the sun that flooded his apartment, Spike didn't.

**The Jeffersonian**

"Morning Bones. So ready to go." Booth called entering the office of Dr. Temperance Brennan. He placed his hand on his hip exposing his large belt buckle, and sipped his grande latte with the other. Coffee has become his favorite vice as a human. Taste seems to be the thing he missed the most as a vampire. He always knew Spike was odd for a vampire. He loved food, all kinds, but Angelus always saw it as human habit, like his smoking and would be in poor taste as a vampire.

Agent Booth drove them to the scene, and now they were officially in the suburbs. The construction company was clearing away the trees to make room for houses, when the body was discovered in some underbrush.

"From the pelvis I can tell woman, late twenties, Caucasian. But since we only have half a torso, and limbs to go by we need to get the remains back to lab." Dr. Brennan said with a furrowed brow. Her professional analysis came in her usual unemotional tone. Detached focused on the details.

"Hey, Bones can you tell what was used to uh… dismember her. And what is that smell, it can't be decomp because she looks pretty fresh." Booth said through the handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

"There are no clean saw marks. I'll need to take a look under a higher intensity scope. From the temperature of the body, she's only been dead 6 hours at the most. The smell is more chemical, maybe ammonia. Booth, come take a look at this." Dr. Brennan said as she walked a little deeper into the woods. The rural area was in stark contrast to the new building being constructed within it.

"I'll take a sample back to the lab to be analyzed. It looks organic, maybe mucus of some kind of animal." She said scraping the smelly mucus that was covering a sapling.

**Jeffersonian**

The lab was bright as the bones were illuminated by the clinical halogen lights over head.

"What do we know Zack?" Dr. Brennan asked from the autopsy table side. The usual team was gathered around the new body, each to give their expert opinion.

"Dr. Brennan it looks as though all her organs have been removed, well more likely eaten. The cuts through the bones were not made by any kind of tools, there are teeth marks. Most likely canine or more like a whole pack to have to consume a person this size. But the cuts are too clean to be in the middle of a pack feeding." Added with the precision he hoped impressed his boss.

Booth stepped out of the room when his cell phone went off. He returned shortly with new information. "Bones I just spoke with the contract foreman and he says the previous property owner's daughter has been missing for two days. And she matches the description you gave. I think we should go and talk to the family."

**A/N: OK so here a little update, this was originally one long chapter but I decided to break it into two. So read and review**!


	3. Reconstructing a Life

**A/N: Wow people really seem to love this story. It makes me soo happy! I'm sorry this took so long. But who knew applying to college would actually take so much time and effort. I know how short this chapter is but just wanted to let you know I still am pursuing this story. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, Mendenbar, Spudicus87, Ducklips, Lilith Lunatic. **

**Chapter 3: Reconstructing a Life**

**At the Dawson Residence**

"The developers purchased the land to build Spring Crossing from a Mr. Arthur Dawson, apparently it was in his family for years. We're talking old money. Now he's taking the family business to a whole other level, he's been on Fortune's list for the past 6 years. Their only child, Rebecca Dawson, 21 years old. Her roommate called the parents after she didn't go to class on Monday, having not seen her since Saturday." Booth describes the new details as he drives his FBI vehicle to the family's home.

They reach the families elegant post-colonial home and are welcomed in by the distraught parents. "Have you found her, have you found my daughter?" asked Mrs. Dawson with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Dawson we want to have confirmation before we need to go into any more detail. Do you have your daughter's tooth brush or hair brush, so we would be able to get a DNA match?" Agent Booth asked, taking the opportunity to look around the living room when the parents left.

"Bones take a look at this. It looks like she has some kind of tattoo on her neck, and it's not your average fairy or heart." Booth said lifting a picture off the fire place mantle.

"Could be a brand of some kind, could be tribal or a cult. We should take this picture back to the lab." Dr. Brennan whispered right before the parents stepped back into the room.

"Here you go Agent Booth, I hope this will help. If there's anything else we can do to help you bring our girl home let me know" Mr. Dawson handing him a pink hair brush.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch. Can we take this picture with us?" Booth said concluding their questioning.

Talking to the families was the most difficult part of his job. Before he would kill a demon, save the world, then go home and no one was ever the wiser. Now every victim had a face, a family, and story, but that's what drove him. He saved the world for it.

**A/N: I know I'm evil. It's just a little case info, and Booth introspective. **


	4. Strangers in the Night

**A/N: Well I do believe in the Booth/Bones relationship, but I'm also incorporating Angel's commitment issues. I know the last two chapters have been painfully short, but my brain seems to be working in short spurts now. The story though is heading somewhere. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed including: Mendenbar, WriterChick1990, TheSecondStake, Cherelli, Freakk66**

**Chapter 4: Strangers in the night **

The memories of two lives, two identities were swimming around in the mind Agent Booth, or Angel. He thinks he'll never be able to get used to this. Bouncing between the life he has now and being the person he once was. Angel wonders if this was how Conner felt every day. That was until his train of thought was interrupted by the usually suspect.

"So, Special Agent Forehead decided to join me." Spike quipped as he sucked down his longneck, addressing the entering man.

* * *

"Booth doesn't answer his cell. Maybe he's already home." Dr. Brennan said walking out of her office grabbing her jacket.

"Wait… you're going to Booth's swanky bachelor pad. I am so going with you." Angela said as she chased the good doctor out the door of the Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab.

**Agent Booth's Apartment**

"Ang, we're partners. This is not a social call. I'm waking him up to share new important information about our case… and I may need him to get a warrant." Dr. Brennan said knocking on his apartment door.

The insensate banging awoke the blond vampire from his beer induced slumber. The noise though went completely unnoticed by the snoring brunette beside him. Yep, human Angel did snore a fact Spike wasn't too fond of. So intent on returning to his beauty sleep, he decided he must investigate. It was when he reached the bedroom door that he thought pants may be a good idea, and retrieved his discarded blue jeans. He pulled them up as he walked to the door not bothering to button-up the fly.

Dr. Brennan and Angela were not expecting the shirtless blond that opened the door.

"'Ello, ladies something I can do for you, ta night." Spike said one hand on his hip standing in the doorway.

"Well…"Angela said walking towards the door. "Angela! We're looking for Agent Seeley Booth. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and I have some important information about a case we're working."

"Angela Montenegro and I'm single." Angela added extending her hand. Dr. Brennan gave her a quick scowl, before returning her attention to the doorway. "Is Agent Booth here?"

"Well he's… indisposed at the moment. But come on in ladies, names Spike. So you must be Bones, well let me tell you pet you're definitely not what I pictured." Spike said as he led them into the living room. The living room was decorated in much the Angel style. Some weapons on the wall, antique furniture with some very un-like Angel touches. Like the plasma TV, X-BOX, empty beer bottles and heavy metal CDs atop the stereo system.

"Urgh…Spike I have to get back to work. The squints just found some new information and it looks like the Dad's dirty. I might need you ta…Bones, Angela?" Angel said walking into the living room putting on a fresh shirt over his head.

"Are we interrupting something?" Angela asked as she did a double take between the half-dressed Booth and the shirtless Spike

"What, no! So, you met Spike… he lives here. He's my…" Angel answered as he buttoned his shirt.

"Roommate." Spike said with his usual cheeky smile. "Yeah and he'll probably be helping us on this case. So Bones let me see what you have and Spike, please go get dressed!" Angel said walking towards the sofa and cleared-off the coffee table.

"Why is he going to help? How is your roommate guy, qualified to assist in a murder investigation? " A perplexed Brennan asked.

"Because in addition to living here, he's an FBI agent." Angel

**A/N: You had to see that coming, a vampire working for the FBI. lol Ok, so sorry for taking so long. A long needed Easter break allowed this little update. So please leave your lovely reviews!**


End file.
